


Arya Has the Hands of a Blacksmith

by Staymay5



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10109099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymay5/pseuds/Staymay5
Summary: They say the ghosts of King Robert Baratheon and Lady Lyanna Stark haunt the streets of Kings Landing. They say you can often see them beneath the torch light in flea bottom or in a tavern just down the way. Some people say they see the ghost of Rhaegar Targaryen as well, waiting to steal Lady Lyanna away. But them people are just fools. Any good man worth his weight in salt will tell ya, there ain't no such thing as ghosts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new where I don't write an entire story at once and then post it. What does this mean for you? Not really sure yet, but it seems to help other writers leave their comfort zones so I thought I'd give it a try.

“Hide me,” she begs her long dust covered eyelashes claiming him from the second he met her. And of course being the stupid boy he was, he obeyed.

“What are you running from,” he asks handing a grape down to where she hid beneath her bed.

“The Lannister’s,” she grumbles and her little body shifts the mattress beneath him.

His eyes widen, “shit! What did you do!?”

“Nothing,” she cries out before frowning, “nothing stupid Joffrey didn’t deserve anyway.”

Crouching down he tries to drag her out from beneath his bed, “nope you got to go.” 

“Please, please,” her lip trembles, “my father’s going to be so mad at me.”

“At least you have a father,” he picks her up, “now out with you.”

His plan backfires on him though as once he picks her up he’s unable to detach her from him. He sighs, “you can’t hide in here forever.”

“Just an hour or two,” she promises, “once my father misses me, I should be good to go.”

He rolls his eyes, “fine, but not a word. Some people actually have to work around here.”

“What do you do,” she says almost instantly letting go of him and hopping up onto his bed. He shoots her a look and she only squares her shoulders.

“Armorers apprentice,” he says proudly, “someday I’ll be the best in the land.”

“Do you make swords,” she asks kicking her feet, “my brother got me a sword before he left for the wall.”

Gendry gives her a sad smile at that, “aye, your brother must be something brave.”

“He is,” she beams. He doesn’t have to tell her that the watch is full of rapists, robbers, and murderers. 

“What’s your name anyways,” he raises an eyebrow at her.

“Ar- Lyanna,” she lies poorly and he snorts.

“Yeah,” she can see his eyes roll as he lifts his hammer, “and I’m Robert Baratheon.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord,” she teases already rooting through his stuff, “did you know I have a brother named Rob?”

“No,” he can’t help but thinking she’s strange for a girl, “how would I know that?”

“I don’t know,” she says defensively before she found something of interest to her, “what’s this?”

“Mine,” he grumbles snatching it from her.

“Of course it is,” she huffs, “it’s in your room. But what is it? It’s not a bear.”

“A bull,” he says eventually, “Mott always says I’m too Bull-headed so I figured I’d show him. It’s not done yet though.”

“Are you going to be a knight someday,” she asks naively her eyes still fixed on his helm.

“You have to be knighted to be a knight,” he explains, “I doubt very much I’ll get that.”

“Oh,” she frowns, “you’d make a good knight.”

“You don’t know me,” he points out and she shrugs. He'd make a terrible knight he thinks.

“I should get going now,” she pauses, “thank you, Robert.”

“I’m not-”

She’s already gone through, “goodbye Lyanna.”

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know: would you guys like a follow up to this? Do you prefer when I post things in their entirety? 
> 
> On a side note I have many stored one shots I've yet to post. Do you, as a reader, prefer to see one-shots as separate stories in a collection or as separate chapters in one story? Let me know down below. Thanks!


End file.
